I'll Never Leave Your Side
by AngelFire171
Summary: Sasuke and Haylee have been best friends since they were little. But after the Uchiha family Massacure Sasuke started to deny his feelings. But when Haylee is ripped away from him, those feeling come back. Will Sasuke ever see her again? Wait and see


Name: Haylee Nami

Name: Haylee Nami

Nickname: Hail and (find out later)

Titles: Mistress of Time and Copy Cat Ninja

Age: 14 (Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are 14 also)

Rank: Jounin (special) and Anbu black ops member (not all the time)

Height: Same height as Sasuke.

Appearance: Red/Burgundy colored hair down to lower back, Emerald green eyes, hot body with all the right curves, Dazzling smile and white teeth

Outfit and what you look like

Personality: Normally quiet, stubborn and a loner. Can be hyper and talkative. Very intelligent and strong/powerful.

Weapons: Kunai, shuriken, windmill shuriken, sais, and all jutsus

Extra

- Haylee has a level 5 sharingan that she obtained through having Sasuke's blood running through her veins. Thus, if Sasuke is hurt; Haylee also takes damage, but nothing happens to Sasuke if she is hurt.

- Haylee has 8 curse seals marks from Orochimaru so he can have her power.

- Haylee's life mission is to protect Sasuke. She was assigned by his parents at the age of 8.

- Haylee became a genin at the age of 5, a chunnin at the age of 8, a jounin at the age of 8 and a half, and an anbu at the age of 9.

- Haylee can communicate to people through their minds; she can also read other peoples thoughts.

Past

At the age of 3, Haylee's family was slaughtered by Orochimaru and he left her alive. When she fled her now destroyed village, she ended up at the village where the Uchiha clan resided. Sasuke's family took her in and cared for her. Over 5 years, Sasuke's parents realized something. The engagement to there eldest son, Itachi, would not work out. Their son, Sasuke, had fallen in love with Haylee and vise versa. Even though they were still young, Sasuke's parents could tell it was true love and it would stay that way. At the age of 7, Sasuke's parents told Haylee of their plan and she agreed with enthusiasm. At the age of 8, Haylee became a chunnin and was an assigned to a mission. Sasuke's parents had hired her to protect their son from any danger, mainly their eldest son.

When Itachi, attacked the clan, Haylee saved Sasuke and brought him to the village of Konoha. At the age of 9, she became an anbu. One day Haylee was assigned to assassinate three kages: Mizukage, Raikage and Shizukage. The mission was to last one the year. But that didn't go as planned. On the last day of the battle with the Mizukage, a large explosion occurred. The blast killed the Mizukage, but Haylee's body had disappeared. When word reached Konoha of her death, everyone was devastated. But no one was more devastated than Sasuke. He completely changed his life around for the worst. He became arrogant, self-centered, a loner, unemotional and quiet. In general, he became a complete jerk. But would he stay that way? Was Haylee Nami really dead?

Sasuke's POV

It has been 5 years to the day that Haylee died. God, why can't I get her out of my head? 2 years ago, I lost track of her. But I know she's still alive You had been walking to the academy for your orientation, but all you could think about was your dead girlfriend. Haylee was the best thing that ever happened to me, but when she died everything went wrong. My whole life changed. You arrived at the academy and sat in your normal seat. Naruto and Shikamaru started arguing over why Naruto was there in the first place. Sakura came over came over and asked if she could sit next to you. Soon every girl in the class was arguing over who got to sit next to you. Clueless. This is going to be the worst day ever. Fighting fan-girls, Naruto, and the girl I loved that wasn't coming back you sighed and continued waiting for Iruka.

?? POV

You had been watching/ following Sasuke for a month now, but today you knew why he was upset. I wish that I could tell him. But I just can't. At least not yet. You followed him to the academy. You preformed a simple jutsu to get rid of your disguise that you had been using for a month, and also to make you invisible. You walked to the front of the classroom and leaned against the wall. A girl with pink hair went over to Sasuke and asked if she could sit next to him. Soon every girl in the room was arguing over who got to sit next to him. Pfft. Poor Sasuke, being surrounded by girls. Since when has he been available? You shook your head at the site. When you looked back up, a kid with blonde hair was crouching in front of Sasuke.

Pinkie: Naruto! Don't glare at Sasuke like that! She yelled at Naruto.

Boy: Man, this is soo cool. The boy in front of Naruto moved his elbow back and it hit Naruto. From where you were standing you could tell that they locked lips. They pulled apart and started choking on the taste. Hahaha Haha, nasty!! You put your hand over your mouth to muffle the sound of you laughter.

Girls: NARUTO!!

Sasuke's POV

Naruto crouched in front of you and started glaring at you. Sakura told Naruto not to glare at you, but he didn't stop. The kid in front of naruto knocked him backwards, and his lips collided with yours. You both pulled apart and started choking on the taste.

You: Naruto, I'll get you for this. You told him through chokes. Hahaha Haha… that voice in your head sounded familiar. It was a sound that you hadn't heard in years. A sound that you desperately needed to hear. Could that have been Hay…?

Girls: NARUTO!! They all yelled at him. This caused you to lose your train of thought.

Sakura's POV

Inner Sakura: Naruto, I was supposed to be his first kiss. Definitely not you. You'll pay for this.

??: He's already had his first kiss, and it wasn't Naruto. A calm, female voice said in your head. Who was that? That was a voice I have never heard before. Could she have been his gulp girlfriend?

Naruto's POV

That was the most revolting thing I have ever done. Wait… what does 'revolting' mean? Whatever, and it was with Sasuke. Yuck!!

Sasuke's POV

Finally, Iruka-sensai is here. And Sakura just had to sit beside me. But I can't get that voice out of my head. Could it really have been Haylee?

Iruka: Okay, today you will be divided into three man squads. Later on today you will meet your sensai's and start your training to becoming true shinobi's. After several minutes, there were only three teams left.

Iruka: Okay, squad 7. Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno…

Naruto: Yes, I'm on Sakura's team. Naruto cheered loudly, punching his fist into the air.

Sakura: Oh nnnnoooo. She started to hit her head on the desk. When she lifted her head back up she had a red mark on her face.

Iruka: And the last member of squad 7 is…

??: Sasuke Uchiha. U heard a snapping sound coming from the front of the room.  
Who said that? And will Sasuke ever get to see Haylee again? Wait and see...


End file.
